


[治侑] Baby You’re a Haunted House

by AusterS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 极度混乱的叙事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusterS/pseuds/AusterS
Summary: Warning: 原作时间线 极度混乱的叙述 埋了一些呼应但感受不到也没关系Summary: ‘Cauze misery is funny to the Miyas.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	[治侑] Baby You’re a Haunted House

宫治无法清楚言说爱。  
在他自认为有限的表达能力范围内，吃即是一种对某物的顶礼，譬如他很爱稻荷崎校门拐出向西走二百米那家烘焙坊的布丁，训练结束后的橱窗里总会躺着焦糖抹茶芒果三味六只装，圆润反射着暖黄色的热光。面对此情此景的治会心甘情愿为之掏空钱包，再用向店员小姐借来的细头马克笔在每一枚包装顶壳写上“おさむ”。  
他知道这三个音节并不能像护身咒语一样阻止宫侑恶龙抓走其中任何一只布丁公主，但他必须写，不带姓氏地写，以此切割开两人形式上的联结，将最突出的分异之处拎出来，简明利落甩在对方面前。  
他却也不知道自己为什么这样做，是在试图唤醒宫侑近乎绝迹的良心吗？念头浮现的下一秒他决定将问号拿走换作句号，又一次地，宫治放弃追索原因。他面对缺了一块的布丁托缓缓坐下，将小臂摊在餐桌上翻开。用耳朵贴着静脉的治在细碎的血流声中想，我必须写。  
  
临近毕业，侑心血来潮和几个同级生拉了支乐队排节目，趁周三排球部停训的时候借教室排练去了。治先他一步回了家，发现没亮灯，父母在玄关留了张临时出差的字条。治读完合掌一把揉了，勾手将纸团丢进垃圾箱，转身去收拾冰箱里的剩菜。  
简单一餐饭凑合着吃完，治又洗涮锅碗，不过半刻钟的功夫他已经坐进沙发里开始看印第安纳琼斯了。考古学教授拉风的家庭作战配合透过屏幕将机枪火光扫射在宫治那张表情模块缺失的脸上，映出一室冷暗的失语。  
往常停训放学后侑和治也不上街乱逛，只在回家路上买点零食，翻碟找电影看。两兄弟没什么偏好——只要是父母存在箱子里的，无论喜剧惊悚，战争歌舞，大成本小制作，都被他们一张不落往光驱里塞——但就是不看爱情片。  
说起原因，侑把一盘粉红心思丢回杂乱的碟片箱里，顶着一头漂到三度的金黄色毛发满脸严肃地陈词：“谁也没资格教我怎么去爱另一个人，尤其是这些幻想故事。”侑说话不留力，每句话掷出就摆明了是要听个回响的。  
从一张毛都没长齐的嘴里听见这种老气横秋的发言实在倒胃口，治翻了个白眼，手上抠出另一盘漆黑诡谲放进碟机同时回嘴：“你难道就直接跳过了对爱的幻想然后被人爱吗？”  
侑爬上沙发，无缝衔接摁下播放键：“我不知道你怎么会讲出后半句来。”  
“那我当你默认前半句成立。”治从他身边翻过沙发背，赤脚走进厨房给自己拿了罐无糖可乐。  
“我也要喝——”  
“自己拿去，懒狗。”  
侑一脸不出所料你仍然烂泥扶不上墙地翻下沙发，和坐回身边的治交换了位置，片刻后治听到身后传来怒吼：“你他妈刚拿走的是最后一罐！！！”  
想到这里治摁下暂停键，脱离枪管的子弹凝固在半空，眼睁睁看着他踩上拖鞋去开冰箱。焦糖布丁配同色系的可乐，算是放纵又罪恶的加餐，后者常喝常有，估摸是爸妈见两个人都喜欢所以总往里补充存货。治拽掉拉环，忽然想有没有可能侑是单纯为了和他对着干才抢着喝这种没什么激情的碳酸饮料，明明自己就像一罐摇满的可乐永远都在聒噪地炸裂着，灯光一刻都不曾在他头顶熄灭过。有时宫治真的会怀疑自己的双胞胎兄弟是否是人类制造出来的第一台永动机，丝毫不顾忌情面地揭开既往一切教条的失败，譬如神迹无法立时复制，譬如兄弟之间始终诚心可鉴。  
动力这方面他是跟不上侑的，治清楚这点。至少在侑为自己将来计划的道路上，他总会落后一步。而事实是只要提及双子中的一方，另一方必然会第一时间成为所有人的头一条比较标准，其范围涵盖从幼儿园时的身高体重到高中的竞技状态。即使他们无意发起斗争，也会被这层倒霉的联结裹挟着丢上天秤两端，何况侑并不算什么和平人士——多数情况下好胜心起，不分出个高下决不罢休的一定是他——直到高二吵完那惊天动地的一架以后。  
宫治不愿意在他人铺设的赛道上无止境地比下去，于是选择剪开两人之间从第一次呼吸时就勾连着的生命线，倒抽着凉气和侑说我们就到这里。紧接着就是一拳，而后是宫侑甩甩手又捏紧拳，说你在放屁，“我们可是兄弟！”  
治含着嘴角的痛麻还他一拳，大喊：“谁他妈会和兄弟接吻上床！！！”  
侑的神情一瞬迟滞后闪过凶恶，他揪着领子贴近宫治：“我啊，是我会啊！”  
之后很长一段时间里治宁愿他在这句话以后就永远失去听觉，然而记忆中那天他眼底的宫侑仍然鲜活，且被夕照里的窗栅阴影割开了五官，眼神良善诚实而嘴角狰狞。他记得他开了口，去了姓，只叫他阿治，记得他一字一顿，说“无论你愿意与否，这都会是我，而且已经是我。”  
之前角名问过他们双胞胎面对面是不是就像照镜子，治面对这样一个简单到令人发笑的问题依然老实点头说对。他向来不屑滑头聪明，有话答就少保留，而现在他想补充，确实是这样的，就像直视着镜中恶魔，萦绕其上的诅咒其实是挂在自己颈间的套索。  
这都会是我，而且已经是我。  
“那么你爱我吗？有考虑过我吗？”他颤抖着，以反问作出本不必要的回应，即使早在三年前就得到过答复。  
套索无止境。  
  
虽然无法明说，但宫治的爱仍然有迹可循，他喜欢什么就吃什么。吃这种行为能将喜爱的对象内化为自己的一部分，此后便不必带有追忆，永远同在进行时。换言之，凡是宫治爱的便也是宫治。  
但身为双胞胎的坏处即是不能承认自己自恋到极点，哪怕对镜自怜最多也是一瞬的事。亲戚也好，同学也罢，与他们长久相处下来都会发现，宫兄弟两人少在洗手池的镜前停留，往往匆匆捋下鬓角或拨弄发顶就转头离开。此外他们还要感谢父母没有选择两张普通单人床对摆在卧室里，而是用一高一低的上下铺隔开极易相汇的视线，否则总会在睡意朦胧间觉得身侧有幽灵窥视。  
除开在家，并不同班的两人相处最多时间的即是在球场上。即使是队内练习赛侑也舍不得将这柄好矛轻易拱手，只留给自己挥击破阵。排球归根到底是竞技，有方圆规矩框定客观胜负，分数要一球球打下来，结果不以当日阴晴或裁判喜怒为转移。宫侑深知这点，自然也清楚，把他们带到世界上的同一根脐带并不能取代场上的全部维系，所以他坚持拖着治加练，把所谓天赐的心灵相通不断向极致磨砺。  
当进攻漂亮打出，人群高声惊呼时，稻荷崎的二传手会在一片欢欣的吹奏中将灼热而汗渍累累的目光扫射向稍晚时候落地的主攻，他们任视线在众目睽睽之下肆意交缠，又带着一股争夺功绩的较劲意味，如同鲜花被冻干嵌进弹匣，准星瞄向对方的眉心。  
“好传。”治抛下两个字走上前排，得分轮换，需要他进守前卫。他用手垫着后脑勺，眉眼稀松，似乎上一记妙攻同他没什么关系，沉着看向网对面。视线被球网上的棕色细线齐整分成数份，像胶片一格格排列。  
故事开头很工稳对仗，永远是等长的两个身影在场景间穿梭。小学他们一前一后钻进排球教室，初中一齐站在场边慨叹宫城的左撇子好炫，而到了高中侑一人被国青邀请，手指饼干断成两截，落了一地的碎渣。临行前治往他行李里丢了盒樱花味巧克力棒，侑说你以为全世界人都像你一样好用吃的贿赂吗，一袋炒面面包就能换来真爱之吻。  
治在行李箱边蹲下来，伸手抽出一件轻薄的打底衫把上面压的所有衣服掀翻，旋即被侑抱着翻滚进布料堆里。  
下一秒被咬住喉结的治说：“看到了没，给你一根巧克力棒，可以撬动整个排球。”  
去东京路上侑想起这番屁话不禁想掰断两根干脆泄愤，等摸出来盒子定睛一看，发现最佳赏味时限后跟着一串他生日前后的数字。  
侑抓起手机发信：“以后垃圾自己扔！”而后是料想中的已读不回。  
几个月后稻荷崎春高二回战败退，回到驻地监督顾问召集队员们复了盘，又挨个安慰过去，说好好睡一觉，明天还要再去观战。大家诺诺应了，四散洗漱拉伸铺被褥。  
侑站起身擤了下鼻子，披上外套说去趟便利店，不一会儿带着两个长条状物体回来，丢到治刚铺开的被子上，发出两声相差无几的闷响。  
治拿起长条，发现是三连装的布丁：“怎么还买多了？”  
侑盘腿坐下来：“就不信这能有多好吃。”说着他抓过其中一排拆开挖出一大勺塞进嘴里，治顿了几秒，镜像般复制。  
“吃完了。”侑干巴巴说了一声，站起身拐出通铺，治也拿着空壳跟了上去。穿过走廊，两人停在垃圾桶前。  
侑丢了包装，喉结一滚：“难吃。”  
“…….是挺难吃的。”治和他在黑暗中相拥。一月的东京寒冷又明亮，适合上演终局。  
他知道来年他们还会再次回到橙色球场，最后一次以稻荷崎双子的名义征战，宫侑会带他去那里，他自己则会确保是最后一次。他们在关系上反复越界却又在故事线里各司其职，宫治偶尔觉得两人之间的故事不知所云，但侑却爱极了这类压线好球式的操作。  
治由是觉得自己也有了拖延着迟迟不发出的动机，且侑不是第一天认识他，所以他会被理解，走运的话也许还能获得一两句有点恶心人的祝福。他们会继续穿着红黑色的运动服等待命运扳动岔道，而不是像最后实际发生的那样相互在对方身上揍出片片青紫。  
  
毕业式分黑白两个半场，宫双子都有列席。白天那场中规中矩，有校长拿腔拿调老生常谈，嘱托大家要心怀天下家国之大义，他们正襟危坐齐声鼓掌；还有优秀生代表发言，讲稻荷崎如何三年来始终如一日地培育德智体美劳全面发展的优秀学子（讲到体育人才时治不确定同排站在1组的侑是否扬起了下巴，但考虑到他平日作风，答案可以向肯定一侧倾斜）；也有脸颊绯红的女孩们在散场后捏着裙摆找他们作最后一次搭话，问能否拍张合照，留个LINE再要枚扣子。  
青春再跌宕起伏也还是地球上的普通一天，写成故事时依然可以冠上男子高中生的无聊日常名号。自此往后，风依然会吹过球馆和教学楼之间的小巷，日光依然会一寸寸从活动室的门口移进长凳底，春意最旺的时候依然会有对排球部怀有憧憬的孩子踏入场地，跃起又落下，他们身后依然会走过吹奏部的男男女女，制服笔挺，铜管锃亮。他们的人生再也不会围绕名为“稻荷崎”的主轴旋转，而是各自向天南地北安静散去；至于将来宫选手再如何如何荣誉满载，宫老板再如何如何声名远播，而今也不过四个汉字印在毕业照背面。  
3年2组那行写“宫侑”，3年1组这行写“宫治”，连带一行“平成二十六年兵库県立稻荷崎高校卒业纪念”封进相框。  
这一切是否太过平淡？无需追忆的昨天似乎真的被水洗去了层层色彩，甚至有种一眼便能望到头的瘠薄感。直至手中一沉，接住毕业证书筒的宫治仍旧没能切身感受到挥别三年笑泪究竟意味着什么。  
那边1组集体合完影，被同班女生要走了扣子的侑走出教室，敞着校服西装外套笑得一脸春风，他左手捏着系有红色丝带的黑色长筒，右手把刚从隔壁出来的治捞过来和他生硬地额角相贴。  
金头发的宫高声宣布：“从今天起，大家就看不到宫治穿稻荷崎球衣的样子了！这是你们所有人历经成年的必然损失！”  
大家乐见活宝闹腾，于是也配合地起哄：“嘁——”不过其间还是有好事者试图踢破他心机：“明明就想说是看不到侑你穿球衣的样子了吧！”  
侑当机立断摇头：“没有！”  
人群嘘得更加起劲。  
“我要去打职业了！球衣还是会穿的！”侑振臂高举证书筒，善于捕捉细微漏洞的特质在此时针尖蜜糖般闪烁着锐利的辉光，无论动作还是言语，他都不肯放过在战场上突进任何一步的机会。  
被他揽住的治无心听他倒弄文字游戏，只是直直盯着走廊对面墙柱上的海报，余光瞥见侑一张一合的嘴，心想今天他是不是又偷用了那管薄荷美白牙膏。  
侑转头，呲牙笑起来，嘴唇上的绒毛在窗边光下淡淡围了一圈：“对吧，治？”  
心满意足地得到了一记坚定的点头确认。  
  
晚上的半场是毕业生们自发续摊，虽然用的还是学校礼堂，但活动内容已然和校方无关。风纪扣松散、领带不知所踪的男孩们和发型糟糕、裙摆满是褶皱的女孩们在舞池中挤作一团，为吹奏编排的流行乐欢呼，在魔术穿帮出糗时送上哄笑。一叠又一叠白纸被送进人群，纸飞机一架架地降落在台上，而当高人气的王子驾临时则变成了朵朵玫瑰和千纸鹤。  
“他们真的很会这一套。”正和乐队成员候场的侑飞快敲着键盘。  
治在人潮拥挤里勉强腾出来一只手回复：“稻荷崎人是天生就明白怎么炒气氛吗？”  
身居宽敞后台的侑打字明显比他容易，短信提示音没过几秒就再度蹦出：“不是，你就很少捧场^ ^”  
治忽地被人挤了下胃，刚吃没一会儿的晚饭险些脱离胃袋和重力束缚。他忍着头晕用大拇指腹上推一个表情，附言：“再这样带颜文字回我就把你自行车气门芯拔了，自己抱着吉他走回家吧傻逼。”  
侑毫无惧意，字里行间溢满自信的荷尔蒙：“等我上完台回来再拔也不迟。”  
对此治陷入动摇，他不知道是应该先前往车棚报复宫侑，还是留在这里观看等下他那支并不怎么靠谱的临时工乐队表演。前者属于一种本能，至于后者，他不禁开始担心万一错过了搞笑场面就会少了一大批重要的嘲侑素材；ß更重要的是，这些内容或许足以让将来的公众人物宫选手这辈子都给自己当牛做马。  
可恶，在最需要前线记者聚焦社会热点的时候，角名总是藏得没了影儿的那个。  
治后台退出无营养的聊天软件，摁灭手机屏省电，打算对接下来侑的鬼哭狼嚎进行忠实的全程记录。  
  
前一段漫才结束，黑衣服的场地组迅速重新排列话筒位置，架子鼓也被搬了上来。主持人从旁绕出报幕，说接下来有请3年2组的IRZK band-aid band为大家献唱。随后一头金黄的侑幽灵般从幕布后蹿出，冲入顶棚的尖叫推着他的嘴角不住上扬。  
“要感谢小林、牧原、西田和长谷川，这首歌献给他们——”他把手比向身后正在试音的乐队成员，转而又握住话筒，指节上六七枚粗细不一的戒环反射出扎眼的银光，随后宫侑补充道：“当然，还要献给台下的你。”  
尾音被他故作深沉地拉低，一剂荷尔蒙被完整推入人群。鼓手西田横敲三下木槌，弦乐和键盘在十来平的台上开始轰鸣，所有人都被卷进庆典立场之中。  
这一个多月以来侑排的是首治没听过的英文摇滚，好像在唱什么房子闹鬼的事，还有幸灾乐祸的笑，悲惨啊跳舞啊一类的歌词零零散散从他耳道里钻进来又跳出去。毕业生们太闹腾，侑的发音太差，治的听力不行——总之他搞不清来龙去脉，只有电吉他嗡嗡叫着，和翻来覆去的主旋律一起在脑子里搅和。  
台上人一口银牙尖利地咬碎音节，他在猩红炙热的舞台灯光里熠熠生辉地蹿跳，连发梢都锋锐明亮。侑给自己选了白色眼线，两抹纤秾匀称在浓黑的睫毛上层卷起，他下眼睑的金色高光连同那头金发踩着鼓点晃得治片刻失神。  
他不自觉想起之前某个夏天侑和他盘腿面对面坐在卧室地板上挖冰西瓜，直起腰吃下一口的时候治看向墙上的世界地图说想去吃法餐，侑转头循着他的目光回头一掠，又转过身扬起下巴：“我们英俊的肖像应该被挂在卢浮宫里啊治。”而肖像模特此时嘴角还残留着嫩粉色的果汁。  
挂着一副惺忪神情的治没搭理他，低头挖下一瓤沙甜的红心，把青绿的瓜皮丢给兄弟收尾，而后不免一阵汁水飞溅的肢体冲突，围绕着偷跑抢食的主题展开。如今看来侑的脸确实有那么些俊朗的意味，尤其在他享受人群拥戴时神采闪亮，或许真拿去挂在某幅名画背面垫个数也未尝不可。  
不过侑不定会喜欢这样就是了，人们要么对他的脸过目即忘，要么就把画像悬置于展厅正中的十二层防弹玻璃后供千百号人每天预约排队参观。侑做事向来求一个掷地有声，即使此前有三百六十四次寂静无闻。  
百来平的大礼堂门窗紧闭，密室里人声鼎沸，彩带和欢呼被抛上空中，站在第三排的治随之缓缓蹲下来。  
旁边同组的佐伯弯腰拍他肩膀，说你还好吗。佐伯弓着身子，很容易就弯到了治额头上方三五公分的地方。周围仍在仰头蹦跳的学生们脸庞上净是舞台投下的红黑色光影，裙裤有节奏地起落，腿部线条将俯身的佐伯拉得无比高大。  
治的呼吸被拉紧，他清楚感觉到这曾是侑紧拽他领口时两人间的距离：“没事。”  
侑眯起眼，银灰色的发顶从台下黑漆漆的人海里浮起，比钢架里倾出的镁光更加飘忽不定。他想，是闹鬼吧。  
一，二，三，四，停。  
IRZK band-aid band的主唱用了四步走上台沿又单膝跪下，他知道鬼魂还有听觉。宫侑开口，没有叫出他的名字，乐声仍在继续。  
  
宫治无法清楚言说是否爱着宫侑，因为他无法将宫侑拆吃入腹，宫侑也无法成为宫治。  
反之，侑会从他汩汩暗涌着的静脉中昂然挣出，化作张扬爆裂的影子和他背向而行；会将本无风雨的晴日拉扯成飓风过境，风眼周围卷着的则是两人黏连的血肉神经，治明白，正因如此侑和他轨道偏离的每一步踏出以后需要紧攥胸口缓解的才会是自己。  
侑以一种无尽的生长痛形式存在于治的时间线里，治相信自己对侑而言也是这样。或许在外人眼中，他们如同老宅里的鬼魂，不时发出难以名状的尖啸，但他们享受这种不同频对他者造成的苦痛，原因不过觉得那副挣扎的模样很是滑稽。  
侑在人生选择中从不考虑他者因素，作答的逻辑里永远只有自己一个变量，爱和恨一概不予考虑；他也不需要其余人判卷告诉他对错，最多只将解读旁观的权利留给同样在一片漆黑中放声大笑的治。  
而在此时还是十八岁的宫治知道，自己将会永远记得，在老宅角落，在被单下，在声浪欺天的台上，在他耳边，他时而蓝绿时而黑红的影子宫侑大声地对他低语，说你是鬼屋，而我是我们一切终结时的阴魂不散。  
——不知怎的，我们就要陷入爱情。

FIN.

Happy birthday to Linus:)


End file.
